<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sciles：Sleepwalking by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566097">Sciles：Sleepwalking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sciles：Sleepwalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles！Stiles，醒醒！我在这里，我在这里…”<br/>这是Stiles睁开眼前那被唤醒的脑海里发觉到的第一个声音。他呼吸里带着抽 泣，慢慢发觉到身体的冰凉，因为他赤脚踩在厨房的地板砖上。<br/>“Scott？”喉咙和嘴唇干涩，但是Stiles又觉得眼角湿湿的带着酸涩，鼻子难受的要命，他张嘴舔了舔嘴唇却发现自己呼吸倒出来了哭泣声。他迷茫的对上眼前那双紧张担忧的巧克力色棕眼睛，不知道对方为何会这样。<br/>不过Stiles的脑子总是转的很快，他眨动的长睫毛上还戴着泪珠，“我梦游了是不是？”<br/>Stiles才发现自己站在自己家的厨房里，对于他来讲这个梦游走的距离并不算很大。他的父亲今夜加班，所以他才约了Scott来家里打游戏，最后决定留宿一夜，但是他万万没想到会在今夜梦游。<br/>Scott点点头，但更急切的是表达他的担心，“你弄伤自己了。”<br/>Stiles这才发觉Scott一直握着自己的双手。而Stiles的手握着菜刀，因为握力太大而刃陷入肉里，血从泛白的手缝里挤出来顺着肌肤染上红色，划过手腕低落在洁白的地板上。<br/>Stiles为自己的行为震惊而有些发愣的“哦”了一声，但Scott比他反应大了很多，也许他从来不敢想象Stiles会这样被伤害。<br/>“放轻松，”Scott安抚性的音色好像抚摸一个无知的孩子，可是Stiles从表情就能猜到Scott多么不安。<br/>Stiles发现Scott在劝阻他放开手之前一直握住他受伤的双手不放，黑色的血管延伸入Scott手臂深处，他在为Stiles排除痛苦。虽然只是减轻一些，但是却好了很多，可依旧很痛。<br/>Stiles害怕这种场景，他开始发 抖呼吸呻 吟。因为他不敢去看手心被割 开的样子而迟迟不敢张开手让刀刃推出，这让他血流个不停，也让Scott和他一样不知所措。<br/>“Scott，停下吧…”Stiles从哆嗦的唇缝里挤出来，他不想让Scott特意为自己分担痛苦。<br/>也许心底有些害怕，他握着刀刃从Scott手心里滑出来，但Scott很快有轻却带着阻止性的捉回他的手，“不，不！Stiles，你需要放开它。”<br/>Stiles做了一个毫无意义的深呼吸，他尝试一点点张开手却办不到，就好像手指被石膏固定住般纹丝不动。不管多努力，除了抖个不停，他根本移动不了手关节。血随着他的颤抖滴在地上，手指已经都染红。<br/>刀刃依旧镶在肉里。也许是因为Scott不放弃给他排解疼痛，也或者他麻木了，Stiles没有感觉过多疼痛，即使Scott已经无法给他排除更多疼痛。<br/>“我办不到…我松不开它…！”<br/>“冷静，Stiles。我来…放松，深呼吸，”Scott安慰他，手传来的力道高度Stiles不要颤抖。Stiles不确定的看看地方，但很快点了头全权交给了好友。<br/>Scott很小心的捧住那双受伤的手，对方的血染红他的指尖。Scott谨慎温柔的一根根分开Stiles的手指，让它们脱离意识的拘 束。最终呈现在眼前的是一双血淋淋的手，血不停的流，不过也只有一道伤口而已。Stiles屏住的呼吸一时松开发出来短促的呻 吟，但那是因为他看到了伤口。<br/>Scott深吸气，一口气将刀 子从Stiles手里夺走丢入洗手池，抓过毛巾压在Stiles手心里替对方按着，“已经没事了，我需要给你一些处理。”<br/>“Scott…”<br/>“一会再说，现在需要——”<br/>“Scott！”<br/>Scott这才不忍心的把目光从伤口上移开看向Stiles，他习惯性的蹙起眉头表示困惑。<br/>“不要再给我排解疼痛了。”<br/>“…”Scoott发觉自己还在做这件事，但是他不打算停止，也不打算松开。<br/>“我想感受它，”随后Stiles因为看到伤口而更加苍白的脸上露出来恶作剧一样的笑容，虽然有点勉强，还好这点伤他不会晕倒，“疼用能让我清醒，大概我不是做梦。”<br/>“你没有做梦，你已经醒了。”<br/>“的确，”Stiles看似敷衍，但却认真。他握着被自己弄脏的毛巾再次从Scott手里滑 脱出来，这次Scott没有再阻止他。<br/>Scott将Stiles带回房间，他搜遍了厨房翻出来了医药箱。Scott现在才清醒自己的母亲是一位医疗者，以及他曾经在曲棍球训练里受过不少伤，虽然目前因为狼人的关系他并不太需要了。至少他还记得如何包扎，最后的打结很漂亮。<br/>“现在几点？”端详着裹着绷带的手，Stiles喃喃的询问。<br/>“3:00。”<br/>“我爸爸也许也许会一小时之后回来。你需要帮我清 理厨房，地面，水池，还有刀。”Stiles声音压制着紧张，他表情严肃的快速说明，“不能让他至少我干了什么，他会过度紧张。现在马上去！”<br/>“Stiles！”Scott打断了Stiles的话，“呼吸…”<br/>Stiles随着他的话大吸一口气，但是很快又要继续说，不过Scott干在那之前先插入了话，“你的手已经裹满了绷带，你觉得他不会发现吗？你不是狼人，不会和我一样自愈。”<br/>“我总会有理由说服他，你知道我总有计划。”<br/>Scott苦笑了一下。他知道Stiles都担心他父亲会因此分神，他知道Stiles总是忍受多少，他直到Stiles只是人类但是如果为他看中的人他可以做出来狼人做不出来的事情。是的，Stiles总有计划，他有聪明个脑子和超人的洞察力，当然也会又各种小花招。<br/>“我知道了，我去处理。”Scott从床边起身腾出来空间，用手掌压了压Stiles的肩头示意他躺回床上，自己提着医药想回到厨房。<br/>当Scott处理 完血 迹后，他发现Stiles还没睡，而是睁着眼睛直勾勾的盯着天花板，满脸不安。<br/>“能告诉我梦里发生了什么吗？你还记得吗？”Scott将门轻声闭入身后，依靠在门上保持着无害的样子小声询问。<br/>“我梦到了…野狐。我看到了自己的脸，病态,苍白，让人讨厌的笑，还有不想承认的自己的声音，”Stiles就好像在避免尴尬和害怕，他表现出来口气随意，好像在不流畅的讲述着一个糟糕的电影。<br/>可是Scott听出来他的真实的感受，因为空气里都是那样的味道。Scott因为对方的心情而感到糟糕透顶，他重重的抚摸过自己的额头叹了一口气。<br/>“要救全部人，就要杀死我。梦里我们别无他法，你知道，梦里并不能很好控制，我也记不全。只是那时候没有别的办法。”Stiles躺在那里看着床，只有这句时他斜目看向站在门口朋友，耸了一下肩。“你会救我，但是你会受伤。别人也会受伤，我只能这样做。”<br/>Scott移开目光，他不忍心看着Stiles现在说话却装作没事的表情。不停点头，Scott表示他理解。他知道为何Stiles会拿着刀子，握着刀刃，却指向他自己的胸口。因为Scott清晰的记得那时候和野狐在一起时，Scott如何拿起刀指向他自己的腹部，欲自杀了断一切。可能那时候Stiles还没有决定下手，也可能他的身体残破不堪无法做到，但如果他愿意，刚才梦里也许他会真的捅下去。想到这里让Scott脊背一凉。<br/>“Hey，一切都过去了。你和我现在都在这里，我们都没事。他们也都没事，”Scott开步走到床上，一只手撑在床上弯腰探过身，另一只手放在了Stiles摆在腹部的手背上。Scott这次没有再给他移开疼痛，只是不停安抚着用拇指揉着对方绷带不多的那只手背。<br/>“你说的对，”Stiles感受着手背上的抚摸，慢慢放松下来身体，这才发现自己刚才为止一直绷得身体有多酸“你处理好了吗？”转移话题。<br/>“费了不少劲，我还给刀子消了毒。”<br/>“感谢你，我可以不用再吃饭时不小心吃进自己的血。我是说，虽然是自己的血，但是想想还真是恶心。但也不是说血就恶心，因为我们经历了那么多，只是你懂，如果是日常平和的生活我还是不希望自己看到那些血淋淋的玩意。”<br/>听到Stiles恢复以往唠唠叨叨解释想法的状态，Scott安心下来。两个人笑了一阵，随后恢复完全不同感觉的沉默，Scott慢慢撤回了自己的手。<br/>“你要继续睡吗？”Scott只是担心因为刚才的噩梦让Stiles不想入睡。<br/>“你会陪我吗？”<br/>“放心，我今晚不会回家。”<br/>“你会在我房间里陪我吗？”Stiles修正了细节，他眨了眨眼睛。此刻目光里不再玩笑，认真的样子带着恳求，好想一个晚上不敢关灯睡觉的孩子。<br/>Scott直到Stiles的确在害怕那个梦，最近发生的事情可能他们一辈子都忘不掉。也许今后的事情会让他们觉得一些都麻木，习以为常，可是就是会烙印在脑海里。<br/>“当然，当然…我哪里都不会去，”Scott点点头给了挚友一个不大的微笑。侧身快上床，Stiles往边上挪了挪給对方腾出来了一个地方，撩起来被子盖了过去。<br/>本来Stiles面向Scott躺着，当时当Scott侧过身面对面以后，Stiles却觉得尴尬不行。Scott也很尴尬，可是他的性格会在这时候羞涩的笑出来，不过介于对方是Stiles所以他会随意很多。<br/>“哦…真是尴尬…”Scott撇了撇嘴笑起来缓解气氛。<br/>“额…的确很尴尬，这真是奇怪。”Stiles不得不表示同意。<br/>“明明我们以前没少这样留宿过，”Scott添加细节。明明两个人一起很多年，相互去对方家里玩，过夜，或者干一些蠢事。可是现在却完全不同，竟然会有些尴尬。<br/>此刻两个人陷入沉默，说起来他们也许知道自己对于对方的感情转化成了什么，可是他们都想不通。沉默只能持续，就连Stiles觉得自己口才能力偶尔能突破天际此刻他都不知道如何开口。<br/>“哇哦…这真是太尴尬了，”两个人持续对视了一会，谁都不敢先闭眼，最后让Stiles无法忍受的翻了给白眼。“我还是换个方向吧，”他翻过身背对着Scott。<br/>当然，Stiles不会忽略身后Scott窃笑起来的声音。Scott真是忍不住了，虽然他很羞涩。Scott转身关了台灯，把被子重新拉好盖过肩头，随后在被子里用手绕过Stiles的腰部搂了上去。<br/>Stiles起先身体轻微一颤，接着没有挣扎，他放松下来接受了这个拥抱，将后背靠入Scott的身体。<br/>他们就这样抱着，直到Scott感觉Stiles完全放松下来。随后Scott将鼻子贴入Stiles挠头的头发上，低头鼻尖蹭入后颈，用他灵敏的鼻子嗅了气态，为了确认Stiles的精神气味是不是完全放松下来。<br/>感受到呼吸，听着脖子后面Scott可爱的喘息声，Stiles无声笑着抖了几下。“很痒，Scott。”<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>“没事，就这样，”当感觉Scott下意识要抽回手时，Stiles在被子下面用还算好的那只手捉住了对方，拉回原位，“晚安。”<br/>“晚安，”Scott反握住对方的手，收紧对方的腰镶入怀抱深处。他鼻尖爱抚的蹭了蹭对方的后颈，最后嗅上发丝，将脸颊贴在上面。<br/>Scott喜欢Stiles现在的气味。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>